


Good News!--It's a Messiah.

by DwaejiTokki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Messiah, Other, gospel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of the Virgin Mary conceiving Jesus: God sent down his most trusted angel to deliver the news of the soon-to-be-born Messiah. Said angel? Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News!--It's a Messiah.

Mary kneeled beside the open window, fingers weaving the wool on her loom. Her soft eyes occasionally trailed out to the blue sky. Each time she shook her head and returned to her work. Laziness was not an attribute for which men looked in  brides. Mary was determined to make good progress, showing Joseph how hard of a worker she was despite her young age.

But once again her eyes drifted to the sky. Today she had woken up feeling strangely. Mary br iefly wondered if she was coming down with something, but dismissed the idea. The strange feeling wasn't of sickness. It was more like anticipation, or nervousness. But for what she had no clue.

Mary forced herself to focus on her task once more. Joseph would be coming home soon;  the workday was nearly over. And sure enough, the sound of the wooden door creaking open announced the man's presence. He walked in heavily, obviously tired as he always was. A carpenter's job was demanding, to be sure. Joseph's eyes fell on his new wife, hard at work, and smiled when he also noticed that she had laid out a small meal to stave his hunger until supper time. 

"How was your day?" Mary asked in a quiet voice, glancing up at him. Her callused  fingers paused in her work, but when he began to speak they resumed.

"Fine," he said gruffly as he sat. As an afterthought, he returned her question.

Mary's face lit up. "Good," she replied. "I've done much on this rug. I hope it will be done soon."

Joseph nodded, but said nothing. When she realized he was not going to say anything, Mary's smile faltered and she quietly started to work again. But, as she had done for the better part of the day, she lost her concentration and stared out of the window. Clouds had started to converge over the city Nazareth. It was going to rain, Mary presumed.

As the clouds thickened and darkened, the sun's light began to disappear. A few feeble rays penetrated the haze, but were soon swallowed up. All but one.  As Mary watched, this golden light seemed to shine directly at the window. Mesmerized, she stood and moved closer.

"Mary?" Joseph frowned, watching her. He spied the light past her head and stood as well, meal forgotten.

"Beautiful rug," said an unfamiliar voice. 

Both Joseph and Mary wheeled around to face the new presence. A man with strange hazel eyes and wheat-colored hair was stooping beside the loom, running a hand over the design. When he saw them gaping at him, he stood, and they saw that he wore a stark white robe with a golden collar and belt, and a blue sash hanging from his shoulder. All in all, he was quite handsome.

"Who are you?" Joseph demanded, moving toward to his wife in a protective gesture.

The stranger did not move, but watched Joseph with an amused gleam in his eye. Then he looked directly at Mary, ignoring the man. "Greetings, you who are highly favored!" he said cheerily. "The Lord is with you."

Mary suddenly looked frightened, and gripped the back of Joseph's tunic.

"Do not be afraid, Mary," the man said, smiling. From somewhere within his robe he produced what looked like a sweet pastry and took a bit of it. After swallowing, he continued, "You have found favor with God."

Joseph scowled. "I asked you who you are."

"Gabriel," was the prompt reply, almost sarcastically. "Archangel Gabriel, that is." The stranger stuffed the rest of his pastry into his mouth, eyes moving back to Mary as though to study her.

Joseph stepped in front of her, blocking his view. Gabriel's eyes met his. "Leave my home," Joseph demanded. When he received no reaction, Joseph moved forward as though to grab Gabriel and throw him out. But as he reached for him, the man suddenly disappeared. Joseph looked around in alarm, then nearly gave himself whiplash when he heard his voice behind him.

"You will be with child," Gabriel was explaining to Mary, who was quite pale, "and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus."

"Are you really an angel?" Joseph asked in a shaky voice.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored him. He continued speaking to Mary, taking her hand in his own. "He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. Fun, right?"

"How will this be," Mary asked, furrowing her brow, "since I am a virgin?"

Gabriel looked thoughtful at her question. "Uh, God said something about the Holy Spirit coming upon you and delivering the Son of God unto you. So all you have to do is accept and birth the holy baby, and presto! It's a Messiah!"

"The Messiah?" Mary repeated, jaw dropping. The Jews had been waiting for so long for a Messiah. Could he finally be coming?

"Nothing is impossible with God," Gabriel nodded. Whenever he spoke his father's name his eyes filled with misty admiration. He began to eat another mysterious pastry.

Mary raised her chin proudly, eyes softening with reverence. "I am the Lord's servant," she said. "May it be to me as you have said."

Gabriel's eyes twinkled as he broke out in a large grin, and he pressed two fingers to Mary's forehead. She closed her eyes at the sensation, but it was over as soon as it began, leaving behind a tingling in her belly. 

"What did you do?" Joseph asked with an awed tone.

The archangel looked over his shoulder at the husband, but he merely winked. Then he was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the couple behind. As he arrived back in Heaven, he was to visit his father and tell Him that he had delivered the news.

"Done," Gabriel sang.

His Father did not look up from his task of molding. He was trying out new ideas for future creations. "Did you tell them all that I have told you?"

"Uh, think so, yeah." Gabriel dug into his robe's pocket in search of another treat. 

"That Mary would bear my son?"

"Uh-huh."

"That she is to name him Jesus?"

"Yup."

"That in twelve years, Jesus will begin the work I have planned for him?"

"Uh, what?"

This time God looked up pointedly. "Gabriel."

"Hm, maybe I forgot that part. In all fairness, you gave me a whole of info." 

God rolled his eyes. "I suppose they'll find out on their own."

"Yeah. I mean, humans can be pretty stupid sometimes, but they've got their highlights." Gabriel smirked at his father, who smiled in return. 

"Go on, then, Gabriel."

"See ya, Dad." Gabriel turned and flew off. He hadn't bothered any of his brothers and sisters recently. He wondered how they would react to a surprise shower.


End file.
